No Sleep for Cranky
No Sleep for Cranky is the first episode of the sixth season. Plot Cranky is kept working through the day and night. When he becomes frustrated with Salty's tales, he accidentally drops a load of pipes onto the rails, knocking over a shed and trapping Salty, Bill, and Ben at the docks. Salty passes the time by telling sea stories to the delighted twins, but poor Cranky is unable to get any rest even when he is not working. He is awake all night, until Harvey finally clears away the mess in the morning. Cranky is so relieved that Salty won't have to tell anymore stories, he stops being cranky and is very polite to all the engines. But soon he just can't help himself and dumps some more pipes onto the tracks. All the engines laugh, except for Cranky, who just stays cranky. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bill and Ben * Harvey * Salty * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (cameo) * James (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * The Refreshment Lady (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Tailor (cameo) * Henry (deleted scene) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company Trivia * This was Phil Fehrle's first episode as producer and Britt Allcroft's first episode as executive producer since the second season episode, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree. It was also Peter Urie's first season as executive producer. * This is the first episode to have its own writer, rather than David Mitton or Britt Allcroft. * This is the first episode to be narrated by Blanche Ravalec in France and Terje Strømdal in Norway. * Stock footage from Cranky Bugs and Something in the Air is used. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season to be narrated by Michael Brandon. * Salty refers to "The Great Banks," an island off the coast of Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada. * In Denmark, this episode is named "Cranky's Long Night". In Italy, this episode is titled "Cranky Never Sleeps". In Japan, this episode is called "Cranky, Do Not Fall Asleep". In Sweden, the episode is called "Sleepless Cranky". * The shed roof that was triangular in Cranky Bugs is now rounded in this episode. * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the sixth season. Goofs * When the narrator says, "...so cranky that he swung his arm around", a wire is used to swing Cranky around. * When the shed falls, Salty is actually hit by it. * Salty's right eye moves upwards when he says, "You’ve blown the main now, matey!" * When Salty says, "That reminds me of a lonely old Banks lighthouse keeper!", he shakes a bit. * In Salty's story, it is obvious that the waves pelting the steamer are sprayed by a hose. * In the close-ups of Cranky, his eye mechanism is visible in his cab. * Cranky could have just lifted up the shed after it fell down. * The Fat Controller said that Harvey would clear up the mess in the morning, but the shed's roof would be much too heavy for Harvey. * The man who told Sir Topham Hatt about the news does not have any eyebrows. * In the US narrations, the term "truck" is used at one point. * In a close-up of Thomas, wires can be seen in Percy's right window. * Brakevans should have been added to Thomas and Percy's trains. * How were the engines trapped? They could have gone through the Sodor Shipping Company building. * Cranky had no work to do when Salty was telling his stories to Bill and Ben, so he could've been able to at least try to sleep. * The truck that Cranky places the pipes on in front of Salty disappears after Salty arrives. * Because stock footage is used, Cranky's load changes from a stack of wood planks to a crate of fish at the start of the episode. * Surely it would've taken more than one pipe to knock the shed's leg out of place. Even so, there was still five more supporting ones, so the shed shouldn't have collapsed so quickly if at all. * The two pipes the shed collapsed on should've sustained damage from the weight crashing down on them so quickly. Gallery File:NoSleepforCrankyUKTitleCard.PNG|UK Title Card File:NoSleepforCrankyUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Thetrampsteamer.jpg|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs28.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs35.png|Stock footage File:CrankyBugs58.png|Stock footage File:SomethingintheAir33.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue77.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue78.png|Stock footage File:HarveytotheRescue86.png|Stock footage File:Salty'sSecret56.JPG|Stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky.PNG File:NoSleepForCranky6.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepforCranky7.png File:NoSleepforCranky8.jpg|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky9.PNG|Salty File:NoSleepForCranky10.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky11.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky12.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky13.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky14.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky15.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky16.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky17.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky18.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky19.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky20.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky21.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky22.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky23.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky24.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky25.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky26.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky27.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky28.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky29.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky30.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky31.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky32.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky33.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky34.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky35.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepForCranky36.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky37.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky38.jpg|Edited stock footage File:NoSleepForCranky39.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky40.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky41.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky42.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky43.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky44.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky45.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky46.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky47.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky48.jpg File:NoSleepForCranky49.jpg File:NoSleepforCranky51.png File:NoSleepforCranky52.png File:NoSleepforCranky53.png File:NoSleepforCranky54.png File:NoSleepforCranky55.png File:NoSleepforCranky56.png File:NoSleepforCranky57.png File:NoSleepforCranky58.png File:NoSleepforCranky59.png File:NoSleepforCranky60.png File:NoSleepforCranky61.png File:NoSleepforCranky62.png File:NoSleepforCranky63.jpg File:NoSleepforCranky64.png File:NoSleepforCranky65.png File:NoSleepforCranky66.png File:NoSleepforCranky67.png File:NoSleepforCranky68.png File:NoSleepforCranky69.png File:NoSleepforCranky70.png File:NoSleepforCranky71.png File:NoSleepforCranky72.png File:NoSleepforCranky73.png File:NoSleepforCranky74.png File:nosleepforcranky75.png|Deleted scene File:NoSleepforCranky76.JPG|Deleted scene Episode File:No Sleep for Cranky - British Narration|UK narration File:No Sleep for Cranky - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes